


When Draco Kissed Blaise

by CC_Bean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CC_Bean/pseuds/CC_Bean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Childhood best friends to falling in love as young adults. They’ve seen the awkward phase, the moody phase, the “experimental choice in clothing” phase, and every phase in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Draco Kissed Blaise

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece I wrote about Draise. I have a lot of thoughts about them okay so this will not be the last thing I post about them. Anyway enjoy.

Childhood best friends to falling in love as young adults. They’ve seen the awkward phase, the moody phase, the “experimental choice in clothing” phase, and every phase in between. Draco had (secretly) always liked the  _ idea _  of falling in love, he had just never been sure it was something that could be in his future. Blaise on the other hand, well, he had never been interested in such notions. He was too vain, too shallow, to  _ selfish _  to ever love somebody. The people closest to him knew all of these things to be true. Funny thing is, those closest to him also thought that in the off chance that he  _ could _  be capable of such a thing as loving someone romantically, he’d be better at it than all of them. His kind of love would be the warm, self-sacrificing all encompassing kind of love. The kind of love people try to write about but without all the cheesy lines and fluffy fillers. It’d be raw. Just love. 

Draco had always hoped that maybe one day he might get to see that in him, if only so one of his friends might be happy in that way. It just wasn’t until many years later that he realized he wanted to see that in Blaise displayed _towards himself_ . And he thinks he’s going to spend the rest of his life miserably pinning after his best friend in silence. What a life. But then again, Draco isn’t really known for doing anything silently, and he sure as hell doesn’t  _ pine _ . So one day, he kisses him. It wasn’t supposed to be all that much, and it is one of very few things he has ever done without really thinking about it first. The first thing he thought was how soft Blaise’s lips were-not that he had really expected anything different since he knew firsthand how Blaise kept every aspect of himself damn near close to perfect. The next thing he thought was that maybe he should get his mouth off of him in case of the very real possibility that he’s freaking Blaise out. But when he pulled away, or rather  _ tried _  to pull away, he got the quickest glimpse of Blaise’s mouth which was pulled up at one corner ever so slightly in a way that usually happened after he’d gotten one of their housemates drunk enough to tell him all their secrets or after he managed to levitate all of their roommates underwear down to the common room and strewn them about in the middle of the night because he had nothing else to do and he was  _ bored _ . Draco had no time to interpret what his expression meant in this instance before he was pulled back in and they were kissing again. Perhaps in the back of his mind there was a tiny part of his brain screaming that this was  _ Blaise _ , the same Blaise he had known since he was six. The same Blaise who had cut out a chunk of his hair in his sleep when they were ten because Draco had been in Venice for Blaise’s birthday and hadn’t brought him back a present. The same Blaise who let Draco crawl into his bed in the middle of the night at school when his nightmares were filled with things he wasn’t allowed to talk about. The same Blaise who let him borrow a suit and robes for the trials after the war because Blaise wasn’t allowed in but at least he could help make him look halfway presentable. The same Blaise who in over a decade of friendship had never shown any inclination that he wanted to be anything else but just that. But there they were, on a torn up couch kissing like it was something they had been doing for years. 

In the end, none of their friends were  _ completely _  surprised when Draco gave up sleeping in another bed completely. In fact they were actually pretty happy for them, though Pansy did note she wished she hadn’t been sitting right next to them on the couch when the impromptu make-out session had gone down, but neither Blaise nor Draco had much to say to that.

 


End file.
